


Lobelia “Your head between my legs sounds good right now.”

by Depressedmermaidxo



Series: Prompt Series for April 29th- May 20th [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Knife-play, Masochism, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedmermaidxo/pseuds/Depressedmermaidxo
Summary: This is a pure smut fic, not much of a plot if any at all!  This is my first piece on here so please be kind. Criticism is welcome but if anyone is rude you will be reported! Please enjoy my writing<3 Also this comes from a prompt I found on Pinterest and was actually written for a friend!





	Lobelia “Your head between my legs sounds good right now.”

Lobelia “Your head between my legs sounds good right now.” 

She wasn’t afraid of him. No matter how many times he tried to scare her away, or how many times he was sadistic towards her, she couldn’t tear herself away. “You fucking bitch. Is it not going through that thick head of yours? I could kill you now.” He was inching closer, pulling at his clothes and tossing them towards the chamber floor.  
He was being animalistic, and the site of him crawling towards her like she was a snack, a prey for him to feast upon and enjoy. “I’m not afraid of you, Lobelia.” She held her ground, scooting back from him until her back hit the wall. He grinned sadistically, his hand pressing forward and brushing harshly past her face, gripping the wall beside her.  
“I could make you scream, make you beg for me to kill you.” He saw her eyes flash with desire and a slight tinge of fear. “That fear,” he gripped her face.” I want to see more of it. Or perhaps….” He dropped to his knees, pulling the long skirt she wore up around her waist.

“Show me your other emotions.” He pressed his teeth without warning to her thigh. She gasped and whined, his teeth were sharp and quickly she gripped his hair as tightly as she could to steady herself. He pulled away grinning up at her before moving up her thigh with his tongue and tasting her flesh as he went. She pressed her back further against the wall  
‘Should I tell him? Should I say it?’ Her breath comes out as shaky as she makes up her mind. “Your head between my legs sounds pretty good right now, Lobelia.” He pauses, looking up at her through his lashes before grinning and jerking her small hips forward. “A new emotion for me to taste? I just might indulge you if,” He shows her his chest, “Cut me open, make me bleed for you as I taste you.” He grips the blade that lay nestled in the garter on her right thigh. 

He slides it out and traces the tip of the blade over her thigh before bringing it to her hand and waiting only a moment before shoving it into her hand. He dips down, pulling her panties away from her body with ease, dropping them to her knees before spreading her legs, and moving his thumbs to the lips that were nestled between there.   
He never moved, not doing anything until she gave him the pain that he so desired. Slowly, she moved the blade forward, cutting into the muscles on his shoulders, she began to gently dig it into his skin and she felt a gush of wetness as he moaned at the pain, not a pained moan, but a moan of pure pleasure.  
Lobelia pressed his fingers into her slit, pressing against the throbbing clit at the top. When she nicked the place where his shoulder meets his neck, he moved his face closer, pressing his tongue into her slowly, lapping at the clit, then moving it back to her hole.

His fingers spread the hole, a moan escaping her as her cuts on his skin became more violent and ridged. She pressed her hips forward when his tongue slid inside her pussy and he lapped at her. “Lobelia.” She moaned with as an intense shudder racked through her body. She slid the blade in between his shoulder blades, a particularly loud moan escaping him as he licked and sucked her harder, the tightness in her belly becoming strong, and the aching in his balls causing him to struggle with his self to last.  
He would make her finish if only she’d finish it. He was egging her on, moving slowly now as to make her move more. She felt the release coming stronger and she threw her head back. “Lobelia, I’m close. Please let me cum.” He shook his head, his hair brushing her thighs. He looked up at her, a commanding look in his eyes. She looked at the blade in her hand and allowed her pleasure to out weight any other thought. She shoved it down, taking the blade through the skin in his chest with all her might and creating a large cut. He could wait no longer, allowing her to cum as he lapped at her folds and sucked her clicked in his mouth, biting at her clit.

She shuddered, the blood running down his chest mixing with the saliva from where he suckled her roughly. Her orgasm hit her hard, and she sagged back against the wall for support as he lapped at her, cleaning her. When he pulled away, she slid down the wall. Her breathing was heavy, her shoulders shaking as she tried to catch her breath.   
Lobelia pulled away, a smirk on his face, slowly he looked down, enjoying his blood running down his body and leaving a messy trail on his white skin. “That was perfect. Maybe next time, you’ll get a taste of the pain, see if you like it as much as I do.” He grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of him. The gaping wound oozing. She looked at him with a blush. This man was something else, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything, as long as he kept her body satisfied, and she could keep him in check, this arrangement would work nicely.


End file.
